The invention relates to a sewing machine having a device for cutting a piping strip centrally at both its ends, and then the piping strip is transferred from a presentation area, to a sewing workpiece lying on a work area of the sewing machine
More particularly, it relates to an improved sewing machine which includes a device for transferring a piping strip from a presentation area to a sewing workpiece lying on a work area of the sewing machine; said transferring device comprising a gripper which includes a forming rail and two rows of oblique gripping needles parallel to each other which can be brought by a mover into a position protruding from the forming rail, thereby gripping the piping strip; and means for moving the gripper from the piping-strip presentation position, to the work area. The improvement relates to cutting means mounted on the gripper for cutting at least one of the ends of the piping strip.
One prior device is known from Federal Republic of Germany 35 31 895 C1. In accordance therewith, a piping strip which is placed on a resting plate is pressed by a forming rail which is part of a gripper, referred to as a piping receiver, onto the resting plate at a piping-strip receiving position. Following this, two knives of an incising device, which is mounted on the underside of the resting place and thus is arranged between the resting plate and a top side of a table-top of the sewing machine, are moved slightly upward. In this motion, the cutting edges of the two circular knives dip into a slot-shaped recess provided in the forming rail.
These knives are then moved horizontally, as a result of which the piping strip which is held between the forming rail and the resting plate is cut centrally at its two ends.
This known device has the disadvantage that the space between the resting plate and the table top is so narrowed by the cutting device provided below the resting plate that it interferes with the presenting and aligning of a sewing-material main workpiece in accordance with the light markings.